Ce doute qui pourrit tout
by barjy02
Summary: Castiel vit comme un "humain" à St Jonas...Il entend Dean lui parler...il entend Sam le supplier...Il entend ce doute qui pourrit tout...faut-il se redonner une seconde chance?


**C'est une fic un peu « onirique » d'une certaine manière, et pourtant elle reste dans l'esprit de la série et de la saison en cours **

**J'espère que vous aimerez découvrir ce petit OENI (Objet écrit non identifié)….**

« Ce doute qui pourrit tout…»

Une vie normale….Si tant soit peu que vivre comme un humain qui ne dormait ou ne mangeait jamais puisse l'être mais depuis qu'il avait atterri dans cette bourgade sur le littoral, Castiel se sentait libre d'être ….Lui…

Il était descendu du bus, il pleuvait…Il ne s'interrogea pas et ne s'étonna pas du lieu où son destin l'avait mené…A quoi bon…Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était enfin vivre…

Ne plus penser au Paradis dont il s'était déconnecté

Ne plus penser à eux…

A lui qu'il savait avoir perdu et qu'inconsciemment pourtant, il continuait à vouloir protéger…De lui, l'ange maudit…De ceux qui le recherchaient…De tout…

Castiel avait décidé de lâcher prise…Il était épuisé, fatigué de ses siècles d'obéissance et de sacrifice…

Fatigué de porter seul et à jamais le poids de ses erreurs sans aucun espoir de pardon ou de soutien…A jamais jugé et condamné parce qu'un ange n'avait, semble-t-il, pas le droit à l'erreur alors qu'il était un être doté d'émotion et que l'erreur faisait partie de sa grâce…

Il ne se sentait nulle part chez lui…Il était personne…

Aujourd'hui, à cet instant….Il décida qu'il ne serait plus que Novak…

Il ne voulait plus s'entendre appeler Castiel….Il ne se considérait plus comme un ange depuis bien longtemps…Il en avait les pouvoirs mais plus la foi et qui plus est, il avait un fait un choix…Son choix…

Il ne voulait plus qu'un jour quelqu'un l'appelle Cass…Au souvenir de ce surnom, il sentit son cœur se serrer…Une douleur à l'âme…

Castiel n'avait plus personne sur qui compter…

Ni les anges parmi lesquels pourtant vivaient encore des grâces pures…Mais Castiel n'avait pas été la lumière tant espérée…Il savait la déception qui régnait à son égard chez les siens et la comprenait…Ils avaient mis tant d'espoir en lui et en réponse à celui-ci, Il avait massacré la moitié de ses frères et sœurs…Il ne méritait pas de retourner chez lui…Jamais et ce, même mort….

Il n'avait pas plus sa place chez ses hommes non plus, l'eut-il jamais d'ailleurs ?

Dean ne le regardait plus comme un ami depuis que Castiel avait été plus humain qu'ange dans ses choix…Le chasseur était visiblement l'ami de l'un mais pas celui de l'autre…

Castiel tenta alors de le chasser de ses pensées…

Un temps…

Trop court mais un temps qui lui permit d'être un semblant heureux pour la première fois de sa vie et probablement la dernière…

Il avait caché la tablette et vivait désormais comme un simple citoyen…

Souvent maladroit, naif…Trop distant ou trop empathique…

Dans son contact innocent parfois étonné, surpris, curieux, dans son éternel manque de compréhension de la nature humaine mais aux vues de ses connaissances, les habitants de St Jonas finirent par en conclure, que cet étrange homme au regard d'enfant, devait être atteint d'une forme d'autisme…

Et au fond, n'était-ce peut être pas un peu le cas ?

Il ne sut pas pourquoi cette petite bourgade balnéaire le prit en affection…Il était étranger, n'avait pas d'argent, il avait des réactions qui les laissaient dubitatifs, il s'en rendait bien compte mais il n'eut jamais de remarque désobligeante comme Dean parfois savait le faire…Le blessant souvent sans que Castiel n'en montre rien…Laissant croire en son manque d'émotion alors qu'il en était rongé.

Castiel avait trouvé refuge dans la station de bus qui faisait aussi office de bureau de poste….

Il s'était assis tout au fond de la petite salle d'attente…Trempé jusqu'aux os, il commençait à trembler…le fait de s'être couper en partie du Paradis avait rendu son vaisseau plus sensible, sa grâce mise en veille pour échapper à Naomi et à Crowley, ne le réchauffa pas cette fois…

Ce fut là que Castiel comprit que les anges avaient une âme et une vraie conscience…Il en avait déjà eu des doutes mais là, tout était humain dans ses réactions….Et il était toujours pourtant un ange…

Il sourit, il avait froid, il grelottait…Il était ce vaisseau, il était ce corps….

Une jeune femme s'approcha de lui…Visiblement une employée qui s'inquiétait de son état…Une inconnue qui le regarda avec compassion….Lui, un ange…Mais elle ne le savait pas….

« Venez par ici…J'ai allumé le chauffage, vous allez finir par attraper froid comme ça »

Il tiqua, la regardant sans comprendre…Il finit par se lever en serrant son sac contre sa poitrine et la suivit…

Elle le fit s'asseoir près des guichets….Il n'y avait qu'un seul client, un homme d'un certain âge qui parlait avec emphase avec l'employé assis là et ce, depuis que Castiel était entré dans la salle…

Ils lui avaient jetés un coup d'œil discret et avaient repris aussitôt le cours de leur conversation…

« Vous attendez quelqu'un ? »

« Non… »

« Vous avez quelque part où aller ? »

« Non… »

Elle le regarda avec un air incrédule.

« J'ai pris le 1er bus et je suis descendu ici parce qu'il n'allait pas plus loin »

« C'est à cause d'une femme ? » dit –elle en prenant une mine dépitée…Castiel s'étonna de sa remarque…Etait-ce si courant des inconnus qui échouaient ici pour qu'elle en vienne à une conclusion aussi hâtive ?

« Non…A cause d'un homme » finit-il par répondre en toute franchise.

Il vit son visage se figer un instant…Qu'avait-il dit de si particulier ?

Elle finit par lui sourire

« Peu importe, ce ne sont pas mes affaires…Vous savez où loger cette nuit ? »

« Non »

Elle sembla un peu s'irriter des réponses monosyllabiques de Castiel

« J'ai une amie qui loue des chambres si vous voulez ? Normalement il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème, on est hors saison…C'est plutôt mort par ici…Elle sera ravie de vous recevoir… »

Castiel ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir et elle s'en aperçut à son regard interloqué.

« C'est comme un Motel mais chez l'habitant » devant la mine perdue de son interlocuteur.

« Oh »

Il baissa le regard….

« Je n'ai pas d'argent »

« Elle accepte les cardes de crédit, ne vous inquiétez pas » en souriant pour le réconforter.

« Je n'ai pas de carte de crédit »

Elle le regarda les yeux écarquillés…

« Vous avez tout laissé derrière vous? » en s'étonnant avec un fond de pitié dans la voix.

Il ne répondit pas parce qu'il ne comprenait pas le désarroi soudain de cette femme et que de toutes manières, il savait que chacune de ses réponses le perdraient un peu plus…

« Attendez voir ici » en s'éloignant vers le guichetier…

Castiel replongea dans ses pensées…

Il ne pensait qu'à lui…Il hantait ses pensées lui qui voulait l'en chasser…Ce regard émeraude rongé par le doute…Il donnerait tout pour retrouver ses yeux du 1er jour quand il le fixait avec crainte et quand avec les jours et les mois qui suivirent, il finit par le regarder avec tendresse…

Il n'y avait plus rien dans ce regard de ce passé…Dean…Il ne restait plus qu'une amitié en filigrane sauvé par une année dans le purgatoire et ruinée par son retour de celui-ci….Le doute, ce mot que Castiel vint à détester…

Il avait perdu Dean, il le sut ce jour-là quand Dean ne le crut pas…Non, il ne savait pas qui l'avait sauvé du purgatoire et c'était vrai à ce moment-là…Il ne lui mentait pas…

Pourquoi le destin s'acharnait-il à vouloir les séparer ?

Pourquoi se sentait-il chaque jour, à part de cet univers…Qui était-il ? Ni ange, ni démon, ni homme, ni esprit…

Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour retourner à ce jour où il sauva Dean des enfers…Il savait maintenant les erreurs à ne pas commettre mais la vie, la vie humaine, c'était cela aussi…  
Apprendre de ses erreurs, mais celles de Castiel étaient sans aucune commune mesure avec celles des autres…

Elles avaient dévasté un monde et failli dévaster le monde…

« Monsieur ? » il sursauta…

« J'ai peut être une solution pour cette nuit »

Il la regarda et elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens…Ses grands yeux bleus innocents et en même temps si coupables…Elle se sentit happé par ceux-ci…Ce fut la première de St Jonas à y succomber.

« Mon ami à une cabane à la sortie de la ville….Elle est vide….Il la loue que pendant la haute saison…Il veut bien vous la prêter pour cette nuit »

« Pourquoi ? » s'étonna Castiel

« Je lui ai dit que vous aviez quitté votre ami et que vous n'aviez plus rien »

«Mon ami ? » Castiel n'était pas très aux us des relations humaines mais il n'était pas complètement idiot non plus…Il comprit le malentendu mais avant même qu'il ne puisse rectifier les choses, la femme s'éloignait à nouveau…

Malentendu et malgré tout une réalité….Il fuyait Dean…Il fuyait la douleur qui le liait à cet être…Dean devait faire sa vie et lui la sienne…

Un temps…

Elle revint vers lui

« Voilà...l'affaire est réglée…Il a fini dans une heure, il vous amènera jusque là-bas et viendra vous rechercher demain matin en venant travailler… »

« Pourquoi faites-vous cela pour moi ? Vous ne savez même pas qui je suis ? »

« Oh mais c'est vrai…. Je manque à tous mes devoirs ? » s'écria-t-elle

Il tiqua, tête penchée…

« Je m'appelle Helena kroen, je suis la réceptionniste de ce désert » en lui tendant la main

Castiel fixa la main tendue…Il finit par la serrer

« Je m'appelle…Novak »

« Enchanté de faire votre connaissance» en lui souriant.

Il fut accepté sans que personne n'attende quoi que soit de lui en retour…Une petite bourgade au sens vrai du mot humain…

Des humains comme lui, Castiel se les imaginait…Se préoccupant de rien d'autre que de vivre…

Il les regardait se mouvoir, rire, se retrouver par petits groupes au coin des rues, dans les cafés, dans les parcs…Castiel finit par se rendre compte que tout le monde se connaissait ici…Et plus étonnant, personne ne sembla être perturbé par sa présence.

Il se dit qu'ils devaient être comme cela avec lui parce qu'ils avaient l'habitude des étrangers….

Helena lui avait raconté St Jonas sur toutes les coutures en attendant que son ami termine son service.

C'était une petite ville envahie par les touristes en période estivale…

Balade en mer à la rencontre des dauphins, pêche en haute mer…La ville possédait aussi une magnifique plage entourée de criques…Un petit Paradis en stand -by.

Castiel l'écoutait sans vraiment y prêter attention…Son cerveau enregistrait tout, son regard la fixait mais lui n'était pas là…

Il entendait la voix de Dean qui priait…Il l'entendait l'appeler mais il ne répondrait pas…

Pas cette fois…Il ne voulait pas….Juste pour quelques temps…

Juste le temps…

Mais ce lien était indéfectible même en étant coupé du Paradis…

Helena lui prit doucement l'avant-bras…

« Grant a fini »

Elle se leva, Castiel resta assis jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'invite à le suivre…

Grant était un petit rouquin d'une trentaine d'année qui ne décrocha pas son regard de la jeune femme.

« Helena m'a dit pour vous » en lui souriant, elle rougit…Castiel comprit…Il sentit surtout la tension entre ses 2 êtres…

« Vous êtes en couple ? » s'interrogea-t-il

« Hein..uh...non..pas du tout mais que « se mit à bafouiller Helena en fuyant le regard de Grant

« Il vous aime, vous l'aimez…Vous n'êtes pas en couple…Pourquoi ? »

La franchise soudaine de Castiel mis ses 2 interlocuteurs dans une position des plus embarrassantes et pourtant il pouvait voir clairement leurs auras liées…Il n'avait pas tous ses pouvoirs mais il pouvait encore percevoir ce genre de chose….

Le couple vira au rouge pourpre…

« Je suis désolé » finit par laisser tomber Castiel en se rendant compte que sa logique toute divine ne s'accordait pas avec celle des hommes…Mais il ne voulait plus mentir, taire les choses…Quitte à faire les choses mal, autant les faire avec honnêteté…

« Je vais chercher mes affaires…Attendez moi là » lança Grant en partant…

Castiel se tourna vers Helena, elle le fixa et lui sourit

« Avec vous au moins, on risque pas de s'ennuyer »

« J'aurais pas dû dire cela…Mais c'est à cause de vos auras » il n'avait pas dit ses mots qu'il les regretta déjà….Il allait passé pour un fou…Il connaissait maintenant les réactions humaines face à la froideur de ses propos sortis comme des vérités , sans retenues…Il avait dû apprendre avec le temps à taire certaines choses pour ne pas heurter par sa franchise ou blesser par ses propos, ce qui n'avait pas empêcher les autres de ne pas se gêner avec ses propres émotions, persuadés qu'il n'en avait pas ou qu'elles n'étaient pas pareilles aux leurs…

Ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne ressentait pas les choses comme les hommes qu'il n'était qu'une coquille vide…Il savait cacher ses émotions, les enfouir…Mais 5 ans parmi les hommes avaient brisés toutes ses certitudes et ses barrières….Ouvert la boite de pandore de ses sentiments…Tout lui échappait mais il gardait encore sa naiveté sur certains sujets, sa perplexité sur d'autres, son absence de référence qui le rendait tellement différent…Trop différent…Qui le rendait ange lui qui ne l'était plus tout à fait…

Perdu entre 2 mondes, n'appartenant plus à aucun des 2….

« Vous avez raison » murmura Helena

« Pardon ? »

« Non rien…. »

Grant était de retour…Il sourit à Castiel et jeta un regard emprunts de tendresse vers Helena…Un étranger venait de les faire déclarer leur flamme…Quelle ironie !

Castiel salua et remercia Helena….

Une demi-heure après Grant et lui arrivèrent près d'une petite route qui donnait sur des emplacements de bungalow…

« C'est pas le grand luxe…Ce sont en général, les pêcheurs qui louent ses baraquements mais cela devrait vous suffire pour une nuit »

Grant avait peu parlé durant le trajet et Castiel ne chercha pas à entretenir le peu de conversation qu'il y eut…Il voulait profiter de la route pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il venait de lui arriver…Comment il en était arrivé de la prise de contrôle de Naomi à celle de la tablette qui brisa son lien au Paradis, en tous les cas, à cette partie- là du Royaume…Il savait que la tablette le protégeait, il ne sut juste pas pourquoi et ne chercha pas savoir…

Pas encore…

Une petite pièce qui servait de salon, salle à manger avec une petite cuisine américaine…

Une salle de bain attenante à la chambre…

Au moins, il serait à l'abri de la pluie qui s'était remise à tomber….

Grant le quitta assez vite, en lui laissant une bouteille de soda et un sandwich sur la table….

Il viendrait le chercher le lendemain matin vers 6.30…

« Pourquoi faites-vous cela ? »

Castiel ne comprenait pas…Les hommes n'étaient pas censé être comme cela en général, ils étaient méfiant et peu enclin à des gestes de pure bonté.

« Helena m'a demandé de vous aider…J'ai confiance en son jugement...Depuis que je la connais, elle ne s'est jamais trompé sur la nature d'un homme »

« La nature d'un homme ? »

« Elle m'a dit que vous étiez quelqu'un de bien….Ca m'a suffi…De toutes manières, cette cabane est inoccupée les ¾ de l'année…Autant faire plaisir si on peut le faire »

« Merci, Grant…Vous avez une belle âme »

Ce dernier tiqua…Castiel avait dit cela avec une voix étrange, il crut en entendre l'écho dans tout son corps…

« Merci….Novak…Vous aussi…Vous avez une belle… » Il se rendait compte qu'il allait sortir une connerie et ouvrit la porte pour sortir au plus vite…

« A demain… »

« A demain, Grant… »

La porte se referma…Laissant Castiel seul avec lui-même….Il alla s'asseoir…Raide les mains sur ses genoux….

Et soudain sa voix, à nouveau…

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Dean avait parlé de sa rencontre avec Naomi à Sam…Il lui avait répété ses propos…

« Tu l'as pas cru, j'espère ?»

Dean ne répondit pas…

« Tu sais bien qu'elle ment…Elle veut juste la tablette, rien d'autre…Tu as bien vu dans quel état était Castiel quand même…Ses larmes de sang, la peur, Samandriel…Dean, ne me dit pas que tu lui as montré que tu doutais de lui ? »

Dean s'écarta de Sam…Si…Si il l'avait cru…Parce que depuis longtemps maintenant, il ne reconnaissait plus Castiel…Depuis ce choix qui lui fit ouvrir les portes du purgatoire….Et même si il continuait à lui être attaché, il était incapable de lui refaire confiance…Il n'arrivait pas à lui pardonner…

Ca le bouffait de ne pas savoir faire ce geste…Ca le bouffait d'être comme il était…

Il repensa à Benny…lui qu'il considérait comme un frère, comme son seul et véritable ami…le seul qui ne l'avait jamais trahi…

Benny qui accepta de mourir pour lui…Benny qui ne lui avait pas tenu rancune…Dean, après tout, était venu l'aider quand il en avait eu besoin…

Et Castiel, quand est-ce que Dean avait fait pareil geste pour lui ? Et tous ses mots qu'ils lui avaient dits ?

Il le connaissait depuis 5 ans…Castiel avait traversé l'enfer pour lui…Il avait tout abandonné pour le suivre dans sa quête et qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait donné en échange ? Rien…

L'espoir d'une amitié que Dean avait piétinée.

Il se réveillait souvent la nuit…Le purgatoire et ses méandres….Castiel à ses côtés…

Il regrettait ce purgatoire, pour sa pureté, celle qui lui avait rendu son ange même affaibli, même rongé par la culpabilité….Il n'y avait pas à mentir pour se protéger…Il fallait être juste ensemble avec comme seul enjeu, survivre et faire survivre l'autre…L'amitié au plus stricte sens du terme.

Il n'aurait voulu jamais quitter cette obscurité…Il détestait ce qu'il avait vu à son retour…Sam brisant sa vie pour tout abandonner et reprendre la route avec lui et finissant par prendre le fardeau des épreuves….

Sam à qui il en avait voulu d'être heureux et de l'avoir écarter de sa vie…Alors que là, soudain, il ne rêvait que de purgatoire, pour lui et de bonheur pour Sam.

Il avait toujours tout fait en fonction de son frère quitte à faire des erreurs, quitte à faire des horreurs…

Il sourit amer….Au fond, Castiel avait fait pareil pour lui…Castiel avait toujours vu en Dean et Sam, une famille….Celle dont il rêvait….

Il leva les yeux au ciel

« Bitch »

Elle avait touché où cela faisait mal…Sur ce doute qui pourrissait tout…Sur ce doute qui rendait Dean si étranger à lui-même…Il se détestait à douter de Castiel mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher…Ils s'étaient tellement menti à force de ne pas savoir comment se parler…

Il ne savait pas comment lui refaire confiance….Il n'en avait pas l'envie de peur d'à nouveau la perdre…

Et pourtant, Castiel avait choisi de revenir à lui plutôt que de le tuer….

Il l'avait frappé et Dean ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser jusqu'à quel point, ce n'était pas Castiel, son Castiel, derrière ses coups…Celui qui avait souffert du regard, du rejet de cet ami qui ne croyait plus en lui…Lui l'ange qui avait tout sacrifié pour les hommes…

Il avait lâché son poignard divin pourtant, parce que c'était Castiel…Parce qu'il était Dean…

Il ferma les yeux…La main de l'ange qui le guérit, ce geste qu'il ressentit comme une fin…Il sentit son cœur se serrer….

« Cass… » Il hurla son nom dans sa tête…Il sentait le regard accusateur de Sam dans son dos…

Il quitta la pièce sans se retourner et s'enferma dans sa chambre….

Il se coucha et lui parla…Pas une prière, juste une conversation à sens unique…Il savait que Castiel ne lui répondrait pas…Il l'avait vu dans ses yeux quand il le quitta…Mais il espérait que le lien, leur connexion si unique soit toujours là…

« Naomi est venue, Cass…Elle a sauvé l'âme de Bobby…C'est une longue histoire, je te la raconterais un de ses quatre…Sam a réussi la 2eme épreuve grâce ou à cause d'elle, je ne sais pas trop au fond… »

Il respira profondément

« Elle m'a parlé et dit des choses à propos de toi….et je l'ai cru, Cass…Si tu savais comme je m'en veux…Mais tu es parti sans rien dire, avec cette fichue tablette…Tu avais l'air tellement, pas là…Tu as déjà été si loin dans la folie…Les leviathan, Lucifer…Ton délire des abeilles « il rit avec une tendresse amère….

« Et on passe une année au purgatoire….je te retrouve enfin et puis… »

Il avait envie de pleurer mais se retint…

« Quand tu es revenu….Je t'ai pas cru…Je n'arrive plus à te croire…Je n'arrive plus à te faire confiance mais …Mais j'arrive pas à te lâcher Cass…T'es en moi…C'est viscéral…C'est pour cela que j'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passe …Tu fais partie de ma vie….Tu es tout ce qu'il me reste avec Sam et là, je risque de vous perdre tous les 2…Merde, Cass...Parle-moi »

Il finit par s'endormir…Il rêva du purgatoire…De Benny…De Castiel…Ce n'était pas un cauchemar….Le cauchemar fut quand il se réveilla et qu'aucun de ses 2 amis n'étaient présent à ses côtés.

On frappa à la porte…

« Dean…J'ai préparé le souper….Tu viens ? »

« J'arrive, Sammy » d'une voix un peu lointaine…

Il se leva et se retourna avant de quitter sa chambre

« Cass…J'espère que tu vas bien…Tu me manques, Buddy… »

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Cela faisait presqu'un mois que Castiel vivait à présent à St Jonas…Helena et Grant devinrent ses anges gardiens…A leurs manières…

Il vivait dans la cabane du jeune homme…Il passait la plupart du temps à errer dans les forêts avoisinantes ou sur la plage…Ils ne lui posèrent aucune question, ils voulaient lui laisser le temps de reprendre le cours de sa vie après cette séparation qui semblait l'avoir brisé…

Castiel avait pourtant les épaules légères…Il vivait une réalité humaine…Il vivait tout simplement…

Il s'asseyait souvent sur un banc et les gens l'abordaient, lui parlaient, voulaient le connaître…Castiel les écoutait se raconter et répondait souvent avec maladresse mais sincérité…

Il marchait et se surprit à voir sur ses visages des sourires…Il inspirait le calme et la sérénité d'après ce que lui avait dit Helena, au fait de tous les potins de la ville avec son poste de réceptionniste…

Il ne se passait pas grand-chose ici et l'arrivée d'un inconnu, de surcroit supposé gay et largué, et peut être même un peu fou, attira tous les regards mais dans ceux-ci aucun jugement, juste de la compassion…

Et puis il lui suffit d'un chien blessé, heurté par une voiture fantôme et d'un enfant qui pleure sur le corps meurtri…Il suffit d'une seule caresse lui rendant la vie par la magie de sa grâce encore présente et l'enfant qui le regarda sauver son ami, les larmes aux yeux, courut chez sa mère en hurlant qu'un ange avait sauvé Jack…

Ce fut la première fois qu'il reprit conscience de ce qu'il était…Il fixa le chien qui ne le quittait pas du regard…

Une femme arriva suivi de l'enfant qui la tirait par la main…

« Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier…Je n'arrivais pas à avoir du réseau » Elle montra désespérée son téléphone…

« Cette voiture a déboulé de nulle part… »

Elle se pencha sur le labrador encore groggy mais vivant…

« Martin dit que vous l'avez soigné …Vous êtes vétérinaire ? »

Il détacha son regard du chien, passa sur celui souriant du garçon et finit par rejoindre celui de sa mère

« Il paraitrait que je sois un ange… » en souriant tout en se relevant…Le chien suivant le mouvement.

La femme se mit à rire.

« En tous les cas, je vous remercie…Peu importe ce que vous avez fait… » Le téléphone sonna…

« Le véto… » en levant les yeux au ciel…

Quand elle se retourna, Castiel s'éloignait déjà mains dans les poches de son trenchcoat…

Il sentait leurs regards sur lui…Un mois…

Il se dirigea sans vraiment s'en rendre compte sur la plage…Elle était déserte…Il s'assit à même le sable…

Il écoutait la mer et ses ressacs….Le cri des mouettes…Il ferma les yeux pour se laisser bercer…

Et sa voix…Leurs voix…Toujours et encore…

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Un mois qu'ils n'avaient plus de nouvelles de Castiel…Sam voyait bien que la rencontre avec Naomi et l'absence de Castiel rongeaient Dean…

Que penser d'elle…Aux dires de Sam, rien de bon…A ceux de Dean, une aide même si elle ne devait être que temporaire, le temps que Castiel revienne…Il ne lui faisait pas confiance mais elle voulait fermer l'enfer…En finir avec Crowley…

Ils en rêvaient depuis si longtemps…

Mais elle voulait aussi la tablette des anges…Et avec elle, Castiel…Et cela, Dean n'en était pas dupe…

Dean et Sam en avaient parlé longuement dans une des pièces de la demeure des hommes de lettre, protégé des anges et des démons non invités en ses lieux.

Il promit à Sam qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance…Qu'il ne lui donnerait jamais la tablette et encore moins Castiel…

Il fustigea son frère quand il vit le doute dans le regard de ce dernier

« Tu me crois capable de le trahir, de le donner à Naomi ?...Comment peux-tu pensé cela de moi, Sammy ? Tu sais que je veux fermer autant cette fichue porte du Paradis et ses anges maudits que celle des enfers »

« Castiel est un ange, Dean »

« Il est pas comme eux…Malgré que je ne lui fasse plus confiance, ça ne veut pas dire que je le sacrifierais… » cria presque Dean

« Tu veux fermer la porte…Tu veux que les anges disparaissent de la surface de la terre…Le choix est simple Dean »

Ce dernier se frotta le visage des 2 mains

« Quoi que je fasse… » laissa-t-il tomber

« Pourquoi, Sammy ? Ce n'est pas obligé d'en arriver là…Il doit bien y avoir une autre solution….Il peut choisir de devenir humain…De renoncer à sa grâce…Il a bien renoncé au Paradis » se désespéra Dean

« Il n'a pas renoncé à ses frères…Il a vécu des milliers d'année avec eux, il ne va pas accepter de tous les sacrifier pour nous les hommes…Regarde ce qu'on lui a apporté…»

« Ils ne veulent plus de lui là-haut, il a massacré la moitié des anges » siffla Dean

« Des anges loyaux à Raphael, ne l'oublie pas »

« Tu veux en arriver où là, Sammy ?…Tu veux me dire que je dois te regarder crevé pour fermer l'enfer et le regarder lui crevé pour fermer ce foutu Paradis, c'est ça » hurla Dean

« Je ne vais pas mourir, Dean….Je n'en ai pas l'intention…J'ai d'autres projets d'avenir que de pourrir en enfer… » en lui souriant

Un moment de silence, les yeux dans les yeux

« Mais tu penses que Cass n'a aucune chance, c'est ça ? A cause de moi»

« Pas à cause de toi, Dean…A cause de ses choix…Il s'est mis à dos le Paradis et l'enfer…Là, il doit se terrer, coupé de tout et je suis sûr et certain qu'il réfléchit à tout cela comme nous en ce moment »

Un court silence

« Tu sais qu'il veut mourir » laissa tomber Dean en baissant le regard

« Oui… »

« Il te l'a dit ? » en relevant surpris les yeux

« Non…C'est juste l'évidence, Dean…C'est Castiel…Mais tu l'as dit toi-même…Son regard n'était plus le même quand il a touché la tablette….Elle l'a peut-être purifié ? »

« Ou donner une raison à sa mort future… »

« Tu crois qu'il sait comment faire pour fermer la porte ? »

« Je sais pas, Sammy…Tout ce que je sais, c'est que là, maintenant j'ai juste envie qu'il soit là…C'est tout… »

« Je sais Dean…Je t'entends lui parler tous les jours »

« Et tous les jours, il me répond par le silence… » murmura-t-il

Il se dirigea vers la porte, signifiant par- là, la fin de leur conversation.

« Dean et pour Naomi ? »

« Qu'elle crève »

Il ouvrit la porte et la claqua violemment…Sam resta debout au milieu de la pièce et ne put s'empêcher de prier Castiel tout en sachant que les murs de la pièce empêcherait sûrement les mots de l'atteindre mais il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque que Naomi l'entende…Dean et Castiel étaient liés au-delà de la lumière….Sam espéra qu'il en faisait un peu partie…

Il pria pour Dean, pour Castiel, pour lui…Il pria Dieu et puis l'ange…Il espérait qu'au moins un des 2 l'écoutent….

« Cass…Je ne sais pas où tu es ni quelle route tu as choisi de prendre….Je sais que toi et moi n'avons jamais vraiment été des amis mais je sais aussi qu'on a traversé les mêmes épreuves, les mêmes choix qui nous ont mené là où l'on est aujourd'hui…Je sais que tu vas penser qu'on ne t'appelle encore une fois que pour te demander de l'aide ou ton soutien…Dean ne va pas bien, Cass….Les épreuves que je passe et qui me tuent à petits feux , le tuent lui aussi…La mort de Bobby…Ces morts qui nous poursuivent…. »

Il respira profondément

« Cass, Benny est parti….Je ne sais pas si tu le sais ou si tu l'as ressenti…Je ne sais pas ce que vous partagiez au purgatoire mais tu dois savoir combien Dean tenait à lui…Il a été la main qui a porté le coup…Benny attendait de retourner au purgatoire, de ne plus en revenir parce qu'il n'était pas à sa place avec les siens et pas à sa place avec les hommes, ici sur terre….Ses mots ont marqué Dean…Il pense que c'est pareil pour toi…Il pense que tu vas aussi accepter de mourir pour retourner là-bas, parce que tu ne te sens pas capable de vivre avec nous…Je t'en supplie Cass, ne renonce pas…Dean ne te fait plus confiance, je sais que tu le sens, le ressens mais il tient à toi malgré tout…Il faut vous laisser une seconde chance…Nous laisser une seconde chance…Tu n'es pas seul, Cass…Parle lui » la voix de Sam s'était faite suppliante…

Dean s'assit sur le capot de l'Impala…Il fixa le ciel…Fichu Paradis…Et pourtant quelques part là-haut, il y avait sa mère, son père, Bobby, Helen et Jo, Ash et tous les autres…Est-ce que cette part du Paradis se refermerait avec la porte ? Est-ce que les âmes y auront encore accès ? Est-ce que les mots ne seront adressés qu'aux seuls et uniques anges ?

Tant de question et aucune réponse….Castiel les avait peut-être…

Si les anges ne mourraient pas avec la fermeture de la porte, s'ils ne pouvaient juste plus interférés avec les hommes alors peut-être que si il avait la chance de monter au Paradis, ce serait lui qui viendrait l'y accueillir ?

Peut-être qu'ils se retrouveront au purgatoire ?

Dieu ne pouvait pas l'avoir mis sur sa route pour déchirer ce lien comme il le faisait depuis si longtemps…Castiel, son fils, ne méritait pas ça…Il devait avoir une raison à tous ses sacrifices, à ses choix…

Ses tablettes, sans les leviathans, ils n'auraient même pas su qu'elles existaient….Elles se sont révélées pour être lues parce qu'il était temps que les portes se ferment…Parce que les hommes avaient fait de la terre leur enfer, leur paradis, leur purgatoire…Parce que Dieu l'avait décidé et n'avait jamais quitté sa place…Il avait joué autant avec ses enfants divins que mortels…

« On a juste été les pions d'un énorme échiquier du destin…Rien que nous ayons fait ne le fut par le fruit du hasard…Tout devait finir par arriver…On a été programmé depuis des générations pour ça…Dieu t'a créé dans ce seul but…Mais il y a toujours des aléas dans de beaux plans…Ces aléas, c'était nous, nos choix…Pour un temps…Au final, Dieu a eu ce qu'il voulait…Mais je refuse, tu m'entends Cass, je refuse qu'il nous sacrifie au nom de ses beaux projets humanitaires….Il veut quitter le navire…Qu'il le fasse mais qu'il compte pas sur moi pour regarder Sammy mourir pour des mecs comme Crowley et ses sbires ni que je te regarde mourir pour cette bitch de Naomi et ses emplumés robotisés…On est libre, Cass…Libre de nos choix…Oublie cette tablette...Brise là, je m'en fous…Mais reviens…Reviens Cass…»

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Castiel rouvrit les yeux…Touché par les mots de Dean….La sincérité de ceux-ci.

Ce soir-là, il se rendit au petit restaurant local où Helena et Grant l'avaient invité…Il devrait manger même si ce n'était pas une nécessité, c'était préférable pour ce vaisseau…

Un diner d'adieu…Sa vie qui ne fut jamais vraiment normale, s'arrêterait ici…

Fini les regards perplexes et amusés du club du 3eme âge quand il suivait avec un intérêt certain, leur partie de bingo…Leurs yeux pétillants quand il partageait les mêmes souvenirs qu'eux…Eux et leurs propres parents et grand parents …Castiel pouvait remonter si loin dans sa mémoire…jusqu'à sa naissance même…

Il sourit en se souvenant de la tête des enfants quand il les avait suivi à l'exposition sur la vie marine et qu'il leur expliqua avec ses mots, comment Dieu avait créé les poissons et les avait placé là pour qu'ils évoluent jusqu'à devenir des hommes…La professeur l'aurait bien fait taire, elle entendait déjà les réclamations des parents le lendemain matin mais fascinée elle ne l'interrompit pas…Il connaissait tellement de chose…Il avait l'air pourtant aussi innocent que ses élèves…

Il marchait sur le trottoir qui menait au restaurant et croisa un homme au visage étrange…Ce regard, cet éclat qu'il y perçut…Il s'arrêta net…

« Bonjour, Castiel »

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Il le sonda, il savait qu'il devait être un des siens mais comment l'avait-il retrouvé ?

« A cause de la tablette…Nous sommes liés » répondit l'homme en souriant. Il lisait dans ses pensées….Castiel se ferma

« Ca ne sert à rien avec moi, Castiel…J'ai bien plus de pouvoir que n'en a Naomi »

Il se crispa à ses mots

« On doit se parler… »

« On m'attend »

Il leva la main et le temps se suspendit…Plongeant la ville dans une image figée….

« On doit se parler, Castiel…Après tu iras diner et faire tes adieux à tes nouveaux amis et tu retourneras auprès de Dean et Sam Winchester… »

« Non »

« Tu as pourtant entendu leurs prières, leurs mots sont arrivés jusqu'à toi »

« Je dois vous en remercier, je suppose ? »

« Non…Il semblerait que ton lien, ton attachement à ses 2 hommes soient telles qu'ils passent les frontières même du divin… »

« Ils ne me font plus confiance…Je ne me fais plus confiance…Laissez- moi tranquille….. »

« Non, Castiel…Votre amitié n'avait pas été programmée, sache le…Dieu voulait laisser une place à l'inconnu…Elle a survécu à toutes les épreuves, elle survivra à celles-ci aussi… »

« Si la porte se ferme… »

« La fin est programmée mais pas le chemin pour y arriver…Je serais toujours à vos côtés…Il en va du choix de Dieu »

Castiel baissa le regard…Introspection…

« Non, Castiel » tonna l'homme en lisant ses pensées.

« C'est à cette seule condition »

L'homme le fixa, entre admiration, étonnement et tristesse aussi.

« Qu'il en soit ainsi… »

« Faites en sorte que Benny revienne dans la vie de Dean…Quand tout cela sera fini…Quand… »

Il tiqua

« Benny ne l'a jamais trahi…Il a besoin d'un ami qui ait gardé sa confiance…Il en aura besoin…»

« Tout comme il a besoin de toi, Castiel »

Il lui sourit triste

« Tu ne crois plus en votre amitié ? »

L'homme s'avança et posa sa main sur le bras de Castiel, la plaçant au même endroit que celui où Castiel marqua son empreinte sur Dean.

« L'enfer que tu as traversé pour le sauver….Il vous a uni à jamais…Tu en connais les méandres, il les ressent….C'est cela qui fait de votre amitié, cet étrange écueil…Tu auras beau faire ce que tu veux, tu auras beau le chasser de tes pensées, rien n'y fera…Vous êtes unis l'un à l'autre…Au de-là même de la mort, Castiel »

Il retira sa main

« Va et retrouve ta voie…On se retrouvera… »

Il disparut, la ville reprit vie….

Ce soir-là, Castiel passa sa dernière soirée à St Jonas…Il n'y fut pas vraiment heureux, il y fut juste apaisé pour un temps…

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Dean se coucha et invita Castiel, comme chaque soir, seule manière de pouvoir le faire pénétrer entre ses murs protégés…

Il fixa le plafond et porta instinctivement sa main à son bras…Il le faisait souvent ses temps-ci et ne s'en rendait même plus compte...Une façon pour lui de rester en contact avec Castiel…De ne pas le perdre, de se souvenir qu'il lui devait d'être là…Vivant…

« Putain, Cass…T'es où ? » en fermant les yeux.

« Hello, Dean »

Dean sursauta…Etait-ce un rêve éveillé ? Une hallucination ?

Il alluma la lampe de chevet…Il était là, devant lui, pareil à lui-même…

Dean rejeta sa couverture…Castiel était debout près de la porte, un sac posé à ses pieds…

Il savait qu'il ne s'avancerait pas vers lui, il était déjà là, c'était déjà si inespéré…

« T'était où, mec ? » en s'avançant d'un pas…Torse nu et pantalon pyjama.

« Je vivais, Dean…Je t'écoutais aussi »

« Tu m'as entendu et tu ne m'as jamais répondu ? »

« Je suis là »

« Tu vas rester cette fois ? »

« Je ne sais pas Dean »

Le chasseur se trouvait à quelques pas de lui

« On peut réparer la confiance, Dean ? »

Il posait là une vraie question…

« On peut toujours essayer…Je veux essayer, Cass »

Castiel saisit le sac et le tendit à Dean qui ne bougea pas

« Prends là, Dean… »

« Non, Cass….Garde là….Cache là…Détruis là, je m'en fous…Si le prix à payer est de renoncer à tout ce que pourquoi je me suis battu toute ma vie…Ce prix n'en vaut pas la chandelle »

Castiel tiqua, il ne comprenait pas…

« Je veux garder un ange pour sauver Sam…Et je veux garder ce même ange pour me sauver moi…Je veux que Sam et moi, on sauve ce même ange…Je veux ma famille…»

« Dean ? »

« Sam est mon frère, sans lui ma vie n'a plus aucun sens….Tu es mon ami, Cass, celui qui à brûler sa grâce en enfer pour me sauver….Sans toi, une partie de moi reste morte »

Castiel relâcha le sac…

« Reste Cass…Ne nous laisse pas…Ne me laisse pas…Cette fichue confiance, on la retrouvera un jour mais elle ne détruira pas ce que l'enfer a réussi à faire de nous…Une entité »

Il s'avança et serra Castiel dans ses bras et ce dernier répondit à son étreinte, le serrant à son tour.

« Welcome home, buddy… »

FIN

**J'aime écrire ce genre de fic et celle-ci à une saveur particulière…Triste au fond…**

**Elle me prépare à l'inévitable…**

**A vous de vous imaginer ce que cet « homme » a lu dans les pensées de Cass…**


End file.
